The Pie Hole with Marcy Jarreau
"The Pie Hole with Marcy Jarreau" is Episode 149 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Marcy Jarreau. "The Pie Hole with Marcy Jarreau" was released on April 12, 2018. Synopsis whatever reason, there is no official synopsis for this episode. Nick's intro Fransmart - it sounds like a generic stand-in for the name of a big box store used to clear legal on a TV show, but Fransmart is actually among the most influential forces in the American food service industry of the 21st century: a company built on the model of evolving beloved local eateries into international chains, often after convincing reluctant owners of the lucrative financial possibilities. Founded in 2000 by Ben Rowe*, a former bagel shop dishwasher who'd ascended to oversee hundreds of the stores locations, Fransmart seeks to expand an array of dining brands in concert, giving it logistical and structural advantages over the model of "one restaurant growing on its own." And while you may not recognize its name, you certainly are familiar with its portfolio: Five Guys, Qdoba, Wolfgang Puck Express, and the Halal Guys are among the brands that spread across the country like a Johnny Chainseed. And in 2015, this sort of "fund to fund to franchise" has added a new investment: a Los Angeles bakery that had been drawing big crowds eager to sample its sweet and savory pastries. Opened in 2011 by Becky Grasley and her son Matty, the business quickly became a beloved local favorite, both because of its traditional faves from Mama Grasley's home cookbook, as well as its more daring, contemporary recipes like their signature Earl Grey cream variant. But by the time of its partnership with Fransmart, this LA bakeshop had locations across the city and south in adjacent Orange County. It's since added even more So Cal stores, as well as one in Durham, North Carolina, and three in Tokyo. Yet it remains in the early stages of the franchising company's ambitious goal of 200 locations worldwide. So will this pastry shop prove a sweet treat for Ben Rowe* and co.? Or is this aggressive expansion plan half-baked? This week on Doughboys: The Pie Hole. twice says "Ben Rowe," but wiki and the web says Fransmart's founder is named Dan Rowe. Fork rating Nick also uses this episode to finally give 5 forks to Taco Bell. In the three prior Taco Bell episodes, Mitch always gave it 5 forks, and so did all three guests. Nick had raised his score from 3 to 4 to 4.5, but today, finally canonically put Taco Bell into the Platinum Plate Club. Pie In This Guy In Pie In This Guy, Nick presents a mystery pie and a series of clues and Mitch and the guest try to guess what it is. Winner gets the pie. Roast Mitchy 2 Spoonz Quotes #hashtags - none The Feedbag Photos (via @doughboyspod) All pics today are from Nick's lovely wife, Natalie (@phamschottler). No pics of Mitch and Marcy's order.